Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
(Hi, WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Datei:Snowflowerleaf.png. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Wikia (Diskussion) 12:58, Juli 27, 2011 Juri Ich weiß nicht, ob er jetzt Juri hieß, aber das ist jetzt S*****egal. Als ob du ihn selbstgezeichnet hättest. Das ist Distelpfote, als Schüler. Was fällt dir ein, das einfach so dahinzuschreiben, du hättest ihn "selbst"gezeichnet?! Fireheart002 18:26, 25. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 Pass mal auf. Ich hatte nie etwas gegen deinen Kater gesagt, der (wahrscheinlich) garnicht einmal abstehendes Fell hat, ich habe nur gesagt, dass es mir egal es, ob er Juri hieß oder nicht. Und es tut mir echt leid, dass ich das gesagt habe. Nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an??? - Fireheart002 16:52, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC)Fireheart002 ..? Ähm wovon genau sprichts du? ^^; Tautropfen 16:31, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Ahhh nein ich mein Eichhorn :3 Tautropfen 16:37, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lob und Frage StarforceStarClan(hoffe mal das ich deinen Namen richtig geschrieben habe), deine Geschichte, Sandstern's grausamste Seite, ist wirklich toll! Ich liebe es sie zu lesen und ich bitte dich, beeile dich ein bisschen den neuen Teil dazu zu schreiben! Kannst du mir erklären wie man Katzen selber gestaltet, Charakterboxen erstellt und einen Stammbaum kreiert? Schon mal danke. mfg Soleil de Printemps Danke, StarforceStarClan für deine ausgibiege Erklärung, werd's vielleicht mal selber probieren, mfg Soleil de Printemps 18:01, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) StarforceStarClan, Ich hab dich ja mal gefragt, wo du die Bilder zeichnest und du sagtest pixlr.com/editor. Ich benutze das jetzt ebenfalls, doch bekomme ich kein gutes Shading her(siehe Federschweif bei der Diskussionsseite CharacterArt, katastrophales Shading!!!!!). Wie macht man das auf dieser Seite und welches Werkzeug sollte man benutzen? Danke und lg Soleil de Printemps 18:38, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Aki (der Troll) Warum hab ich das Gefühl, dass das Vanille ist? :D Tautropfen 12:38, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Blöde Kuh ! Aki Chan 85 12:54, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Fragen wir se doch! Also ob sie Mais, Lilie oder Vanille ist xD Was sagst du dazu du "blöde Kuh" XDD Tautropfen 13:23, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Lilie, Mais und Vanille digitieren zu: Troll-Aki-Face :'D Ganz ehrlich: wenn du hier eh die Seite führen willst spehr sie/ es doch einfach, dann ist das Problem gelöst xD Tautropfen 13:26, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC)Tautropfen Könnte sein ....... Aki Chan 85 19:51, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Leider ist Star kein Admin, genauso wenig wie ich hier einer bin - Aki-chan86 20:03, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Hallo erst einmal Es tut mir soooooooo leid, was ich getan habe. Warscheinlich liegt das alles an meinem Computer, der immer wieder Störungen hat. Es kam nicht einmal eine Meldung, dass, wenn ich Bilder drauflade, es gleich noch andere Bilder überschreibt. Es kann aber auch sein, dass ich irgendwie viel zu schnell gewesen war und das völlig übersehen habe. Noch einmal, es tut mir leid und ich hoffe, du verzeihst mir. Das nächste mal achte ich noch besser drauf, wie ich genau Bilder drauflade. Ich kann verstehen, dass du wütend bist auf mich, ich würde es auch sein. LG Plume de Perle 15:51, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) MERRY X-MAS XDDD Frohe Weihnachten und nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr wünscht dir Hawkfrost1315 19:20, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC)^^ Kleiner Hinweis *3* Hi Starforce,erstmal:Ich finde deine Geschichten einfach supergenial!Du hast sicher in Deutsch ne 1 in Geschichten schreiben,oder?Ähmm,was mir aufgefallen ist,ist,dass bei deiner Geschichte "The Mystery of Starforce" ein Teil von Jayfeathers Pfote noch die gelbe Farbe von Feuerstern hat :)) ( Also,da bei dem Bild von ihm und Starforce,wo sie sich umarmen ) Darauf wollte ich dich nur hinweisen.Mach weiter mit den Geschichten,ich kanns kaum noch abwarten :)) Fuchsschweif 11:23, 31. Dez. 2011 (UTC)Fuchsi Hab ich doch gern gemacht :)) Aber,naja,versteh einer Deutschlehrer XD Fuchsi Ok es sollte eigentlich nur symbolisieren, dass ich die katze coloriert habe. ich weiß, dann hätte ich die vorlagen nicht posten sollen... ich werde sie sofort löschen und ich will keine bilder klaue oder sonst was, ich will einfach nur mitarbeiten, aber anscheinend mache ich ja alles falsch Hawkfrost1315 18:24, 24. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Danke Sterforce , sieht so aus als hätte ich Hummeln im Kopf und rede schon wie Beute=D.Bich so ähnlich wei ein Kaninchen , deshalb.Werde die Vorlagen nicht weitergeben , nur für mich verweden ,Heißt im Klartext für meine Seiten.Wenn ich dafür Arger krig , mein Schuld .Anna00 16:57, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) danke star^^, ich werd weiterhin mein bestes tun, und soetwas niiie mehr machen!!!!!! hawkyyy xD 84.119.62.78 18:05, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Linearts Hallo. Er ... Ich bin gekommen, zu fragen (schön), wenn Sie alle Bilder dauern würde und alles, was Sie Wiki-Krieger aus der Website lineart. Sehen Sie die aktivsten admin (für die Liste der Sysops) sind, kam ich zu dir. --Zwielicht 21:19, 25. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätt mal ne Frage. Wie mach ich das eigentlich meine Seite so wie bei warrior cats wiki zu gestalten Ja ich mein die charakterbox Frage Ich würde gerne wissen wie man Seiten zu Kategorien hinzufügen kann.Schon mal Danke im vorrausEkliss 20:20, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Liebe Star kennste mich noch? Ja , ich bins Anna00.Mein hässliches Passwort ist weg ( und ich auch!) . Hab einen neuen Account , wärst du evtl. so freundlich , und könntest es so nebenbei den anderern Mitteilen ? Thank im voraus , Anna0010 14:44, 27. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Danke! *knuddel zurück* Hi! Ich wollte mal fragen wie man Links in den Charakterboxen macht.Es wäre nett wenn du mir das sagen könntest.Schon mal Danke!Jacky 18:25, 28. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hi. Ich wollte auf meiner Seite die Katzen hinzufügen die zu meinen Clans gehören weiß aber nicht wie man das macht. Also ich möchte das mein clan zB BergClan blau ist wie das bearbeiten an manchen "Sachen" das wen man den Clan anklickt die Katzen sieht die dazugehören. Kannst du mir da villeicht helfen? ( Wenn du das was ich geschrieben habe nicht verstehst dan kann ich dich verstehen es ist etwas unglücklich Formulirt, Sorry) LGMondpfote 08:43, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe:) Mondpfote 17:15, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey ich bräuchte nochmal deine Hilfe. Beim Profil gfibt es ja verschiedene Abschnitte zB über mich, Wenn ich einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen Möchte wie schaffe ich des, das da genau die gleich schrift größe und dieser strich wie bei dem über mich ist?? ( Sorry im formulieren bin ich echt nicht gut) Mondpfote 17:50, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Starforce!Ich wollte dich fragen wie man eine Geschichte in der Seite "Geschichte" hineinstellen kann.Jacky 17:43, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Merci=) Machs wenn ich mal was nicht weiss...Grasfell 17:17, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey, ich hab mal gehört das ein Admin diese schönen bunten signaturen macht kannst du das für mich machen? LGMondpfote 15:53, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich hätte gerne eine Signatur in blau grünlich (wenn möglich^^) Und danke das du das für mich machst :D LGMondpfote 14:57, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hallo , ich nenn dich jetz einfach mal Star. Kannst du Unterschriften machen? Wenn ja , meine bitte in Hell bis dunkel Lila und mit dem Motto : I´m walking with the StarClan. Danke. Kannst du mir auch erklären wie mann die dann einfügt? Glg Silberstrom 13:59, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Star? Kannst du mir bitte antworten ? Silberstrom 16:47, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Das ist doch das Deutsche oder? Naja auf jedenfall hier und als spruch : Träume nicht dein leben sondern lebe deine träume. Danke nochmal XDMondpfote 16:50, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hm.. ich glaub dieses. Farbe von hell bis dunkelLila. Schrift : Monotype Corsiva ( Word). Danke , Silberstrom 16:51, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) PERFEKT Danke :D Wie wende ich sie an? Und die kann ich nur in diesem wiki verwenden stimmts?LGMondpfote 17:02, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Funktioniert! Geh doch mal auf : Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:28, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) kannst du die vllt. noch mehr in richtung dunkel lila ziehen , also von hel bis dunkeldunkel lila ? Silberstrom 17:05, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Schreibs als Hexcode : also von # 6C488B bis # 310D50 Danke :D die signatur kann ich aber nur in diesem wiki benutzen oder? LG 17:11, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ok ich habe irgentetwas falsch gemacht Ja , jetz is es gut! Bitte noch dir erklärungSilberstrom 17:14, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Und wie komme ich zu ihr? Mond Ich habs probiert mal schauen obs geklappt hat: 17:17, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Nop sieht nich so aus Mond funkt das bei mir? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:20, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal Star, wieso komme ich , wenn ich auf meine Siggi geh auf Silberfluss´s Seite?Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:22, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Funktionierts jetz? Silberstrom I'm walking with the StarClan 17:29, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Es geht nicht ohne ERS. Wenn ich es ohne eingebe und dann speichere kommt es wieder Mond 17:32, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich glaube bei mr hats geklappt :Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:36, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Yuhuuu danke danke danke danke danke :D LG Mondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 17:37, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ps darf ich dich zu meinen freunden fügen? Kannst du mir auch so eine schöne signatur machen? Wenn ja bitte in verschiedenen blau tönen und mit dem spruch: all your dreams are comming true LGNebelsturm 17:43, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Star, kannst du bitte auch mir eine Siggi machen? Wenn ja: Farbe: Hell- bis dunkelorange, Spruch: Für manche Träume muss man kämpfen Korallenstern 16:59, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Wow danke das ging ja schnell, die ist wunderschön !!! :D wie setze ich sie ein? LGNebelsturm 17:58, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Danke die ist sooo schön LG[[User:Nebelsturm|''Ne'bel'st'ur'm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 18:02, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey star im RPG wili fuktioniert meine signatur nicht?? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:15, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Achso musst du da erst alle wikis einfügen in denen ich das benutzen kann oder so? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 18:25, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hey Star in den anderen wikis in denen ich bin kann ich meine signatur nicht benutzen Warum? LG[[User:Nebelsturm|''Ne'bel'st'ur'm'']]All your Dreams are coming true! 11:12, 30. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ich will dich ja nicht schon wieder mit der Signatur nerven aber meine signatur fuktioniert nicht über all zB im geschichten wiki, weiß du warum? LGMondpfote Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume 15:16, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hilfe Immer wenn ich ein Bild in die Vorlage Charakter reinstelle, verschwindet es bei der nächsten Bearbeitung. Das stört irgendwie. Gänseblumnase 04:50, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Charaktere:) Hallo. Sei jetzt nicht böse, aber ich wollte mal anmerken, dass ich es irgentwie lustig finde, dass so viele deiner Katzen mit-blatt enden. Ist nicht böse gemeint. Ich geb mir immer sehr viel mühe, dass die Namen meiner Katzen möglichst verschieden sind. P.S. Ich liebe Sandstern`s grausamste Seite und Sternenkraft!!!!!!^^Töni böni 14:01, 10. Mai 2012 (UTC) HI Star. Ich finde die Bilder deiner Katzen echt toll! Wie machst du das? Z.B. finde ich das Bild von Fährenwolke gut. Kannst du für mich nicht mal ein Bild von Brandstern und Fuchsstern zeichnen?? Ich kann das nicht so gut wie du! Sieh dir zum Beispiel mal Falkenstern oder Finsterjunges (SC) an. Bitte ich flehe dich an!Töni böni 19:22, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Signatur Ich hätte da mal eine Frage wegen Signaturen. Ich möchte gerne auch eine haben und habe auch schon über 200 Bearbeitungen, aber ich we´ß nicht wie sie gehen. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen. Schon mal vielen Dank.Jacky 15:12, 24. Mai 2012 (UTC) Star ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt. Wäre nett sie zu beantworten wenn du Zeit hast.Jacky 14:35, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Seitennamen ändern Hallo, Starforce! Bei meiner Seite FeuerbergClan (Seite nicht vorhanden) ist mir ein Fehler unterlaufen. Kansst du vielleicht das "Seite nicht vorhanden" verschwinden lassen? Wäre schön! Donnerklaue 16:43, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) 3 Fragen Ich hätte da 3 Fragen an dich Star: #Warum gibt es hier keinen Chat #Warum gibt es hier keine Abzeichen #Ab wie vielen Bearbeitungen wird man Admin oder btw. Chat-Mod (wenn es einen Chat gäbe) Ich hoffe du kannst mir wenigstens einer dieser Fragen beantworten. Jacky711 11:55, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hey Starforce, ich hätt mal eine Frage. Ich hätte gerne so eine Signatur und habe 364 Bearbeitungen, darf ich dann eine haben? Ich würde sie nur in diesem Wiki verwenden. Weist du wer die macht? Ich würde mich auf eine Antwort freuen.Schattenflügel 05:14, 12. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Community Ich wollte dich nochmal daran erinnern, dass du dich bitte unbedingt im Deutschen Community melden sollst. GLG Buntschweif (Diskussion) 11:21, 2. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Adoption Ich habe vor kurzem gesehen, dass du hier seit einem halben Jahr Administrator bist und der einzige Bürokrat seit fast 3 Jahren nicht mehr eingeloggt war. Vielleicht solltest du mal (wie oben bereits angesprochen) überlegen, Bürokraten-Rechte zu beantragen, um andere Administratoren bzw. Zurücksetzer zu ernennen. --BerniD 19:01, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freunde? Hi Star Ich wollt dich fragen, ob ich dich zu meinen Friends hinzufügen darf und hier ist nochmal Zebrajunges(muss ja irgendwo hochgeladen werden...) :thumb Siggi Hi Star! Ich hab jetz mal die Vorlage Nosubst für Siggis erstellt, weil ich sonst immer mit dem Code unterschreiben musste^^hoffe es is nich schlimm. Siggi Hallo, ich wollte dich fragen ob du mir wenn ich 200 Bearbeitungen habe mir eine Signatur machen kannst.? Ich würde mich sehr freunen Lg Traumherz Partner Wiki Hi Star, ich wollt dich fragen ob unsere Wikis (Erfindung Wiki und Hunde Wiki) Partner Wikis werden können. Es könnte gut sein, dass du mein Wiki nicht als Partner Wiki haben willst, weil es um Hunde handelt, aber wenn doch wäre das super! Wir könnten das aber auch im Chat diskutieren wenn du da bist, aber wenn du es nicht willst kannst du ruhig Nein sagen. GLG 13:29, 17. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Frage Wie machst du diese Bilder? Also nimmst du dafür Vorlagen? Wenn ja, kannst du mir dagen wo es die gibt? Das wäre echt nett von dir und ich würde mich sehr freuen^^ Schattenrose thumb|left|Dieses Bild meine ich Hä?! Auf dem Link den du mir gegeben hast sind gar nicht die Bilder... Was sollte das dann?! [[User:Schattenrose|''Sc'h''''at't'e''''n'r'o''''s'e'']] ''No Road is long, with a Friends at your side!'' -.- Tut mir echt leid... Aber wo steht denn dort "Vorlagen" ? (ich stell mich echt doof an... -.-) Schattenrose (Diskussion) 14:23, 19. Sep. 2012 (UTC)Schattenrose/Sig Nach Machern Hallo Starforce Ich habe gerade eine Byseite von mir erstellt(wurde ja auch Zeit). Jedenfalls wollte ich dich, auch auf die Gefahr hin das du mich für einen absoluten Deppen hälst mal fragen wie ihr die alle so gut hinkriegt. Schau dir die Seite doch bitte mal an und sag mir wie ich das besser machen kann. Vielen Dank Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 16:35, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Löschen, bitte Hey Star, sorry, ich muss dich um was bitten. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Sotry löschen würdest, ich hab die zur Zeit auf eis gelegt und will nicht, dass sie hier so herumgammelt ^^ Ich hoffe, das geht in Ordnung. Lg Wolf Ich hab da mal ne Frage.Muss man also bevor man ein Bild zur einer Seite hinzufügt dich fragen?Schon mal Danke im voraus. :-) Darf ich? Ähm... also ich habe meine Geschichte: Morgendämmerung etwas anders, als andere Geschichten gemacht, ich wollte mal Frgagen, ob man so etwas darf. LG 20:22, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Okay, ja und noch ne Frage dazu... ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dass ich doch nicht mehr will (mit dem Morgendämmerungzeugs.. XD also, mit Hierarchie und das alles...) könntest du oder jemand anderes das: Morgendämmerung/Allgemein und das: Morgendämmerung/Hierachie löschen? mir gefällt es nicht mehr :/ 20:58, 6. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Beendete Geschichten Hallo Starforce, ich wollte dich mal fragen ob du was dagegen hast, wenn ich die fertigen Geschichten in einer extra Kategorie zusammenfasse, damit alle sehen können welche Geschichten schon beendet wurden und somit gelesen werden können. ich denke das wäre wirklich hilfreich. sag mir bitte was du davon hälst. Danke Jonathan.97 (Diskussion) 18:05, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Stammbäume Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, wieso die Stammbäume nicht mehr funktionieren.